Getting What You Want
by LilithSky
Summary: This is what she wanted...Right? Then why was it Eli had moved on and she hadn't. She got what she wanted but why does she hurt so much when she see him with her? Might change to M later! Plus some side of Ali and Adam lovin...Maybe
1. Now You're Gone

AN: I was kind of getting stuck on my other story (Water Under the Bridge) and this is what came out of it. I liked the light hearted ness of the narration so I decided to post it. I don't own Now You're Gone by BassHunter but the song is what started the idea that and I watched the promo to the next Degrassi episode...Poor crazy sexy Eli! Anyways I hope you like... And as always I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters from Degrassi. Tragic right?

Now you're gone  
I realized my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall

Now you're gone  
I realized my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart  
Without my Anna it will break apart  
It won't heal, it never fades away  
I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday

Are you ready? Now you're gone  
I realized my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone

Now you're gone  
I realized my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
And I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart  
It won't alarm me, it will break apart  
It won't heal, it never fades away  
I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday

Wow I can't believe how pathetic this song... Even worse that's how I felt. How pathetic was I. It was all my fault. I was the one who had broken up with him but ever since he left it was like my whole life was over. Listen to me with my teenage angst. Pathetic. That's becoming my new favorite word. At first everything was okay until I started noticing him with a new girl. She was pretty, goth and totally his type. I Hate her. I Hate him being with her. How did this happen? I was the one who wanted time apart who required space and now I was the one who was no longer happy.

My phone beeped alerting me that I had a new text.

Adam: Come on Clare you can't ignore me forever.

_beep beep_

Alli: Really you can't!

I rolled my eyes at them. Since when did they start being friends anyways. I deserved to wallow in my self pity.

_beep beep_

Alli: And don't think you can wallow in your own self pity...

_beep beep_

Adam: We're heading over get ready. We're making you join the living today.

After that text I threw my phone across the room. Ugh! I didn't want to move why could they just leave me be? If I didn't leave my room then I didn't have a chance of seeing Eli and his girlfriend. I knew though that if I didn't get up they would be here and then Alli would force me up and that was never a pretty site.

She was finally back at Degrassi after a year of fixing her _issues_. I had missed her but unfortunately by the time she had came back I had already ripped my own heart out. I know over dramatic but can you blame me? Eli was amazing...Granted he was a little crazy but nothing in his past had led him to be any other way. I had loved him with all my heart. I thought I would be okay. I was wrong... I still love him, but I was too ashamed to admit it. So in an attempt to not make a fool of myself anymore I just avoid leaving the house.

With a sigh I get up and get too the closet to look through my clothes. After about 20 minutes I finally decide on a pair of gray skinny jeans a black tank top with a purple jacket to go over top of it. I searched for my black flats until I found them under my bed next to the box I still hadn't brought myself to getting rid of. It contained my ticket to Chuck Palahniuk, pictures of me and Eli even some of our English work. Ignoring the box and ignoring the pain that came to me at seeing it I jumped on my bed to slide my shoes on. After which I ran to my bathroom to fix my hair and put on some make up. Hey if I might run into him I might as well look good. After I was satisfied with the way I was I put on my fake smile that almost made me look like the old me, and ran down stairs.

"Mom I'm leaving." I called, it was almost the end of my mom's week but she didn't say anything about me not wanting to hang out with her. She knew the signs of heart break and it was obvious I had it. Instead of bothering me about it she let it go and I appreciated that. She too was still dealing with her own heartache.

"Okay sweetie! I love you I'll see you later." She called after me and I ran out the door just ask Alli raced up the steps. We almost collided and she wore a smug look.

"Told you she would come out. I didn't even have to threaten her." She said, giving Adam a victorious grin. Adam just rolled his eyes and laughed. "You look amazing Clare." Alli said looking down at me.

"Yeah you clean up good Edwards." Adam added sticking his hands in his pocket. He gave me a sheepish grin and I chuckled. Man did I miss them, I thought sadly realizing all the distance was just my fault and very unnecessary.

"Thanks." I replied to them letting them lead me down the road. "So where are we going out too?"

"Well the dot of course. Peter has been kind of worried about you. Apparently he made a promise to Darcy that he would keep an eye on you. It's kind of hard to keep an eye on someone who never leaves the house." Alli said with a giggle.

"Yeah we're taking you to prove that you're still alive." Adam laughed taking the other side of me. I frowned at their jokes and sighed.

"Have I really been that bad?" I asked looking down at the ground ashamed of my poor friendship behavior.

"What is my favorite color Clare?" Alli asked sarcastically

"Pink?" I ask. Alli just shakes her head in amazement.

"Ignore her Clare. It really hasn't been that bad. You know just enough that me and her had to you know talk. Eli completely ditched me too." He said. I stopped and Alli gave him a pointed look. "Oh yeah sorry. Note to self don't mention Eli...Check." He said.

"Come on Clare." Alli said pulling on my arm to get me walking again.

"It's okay Adam I shouldn't be so sensitive. It was after all my fault. I was the one who wanted to break up with him." I replied trying to shake the pathetic feelings that were trying to break the composed mask I was wearing.

"Exactly Clare. You got what you wanted, Now let's get what I want...Food!" She declared and I laughed at her. Alli would always be the same old all about me. Adam gave her a look but just shook his head.

We finally got to The Dot! I was actually pretty excited to see Peter and get a cup of tea. No one makes it like Peter does. Adam opened the door for us and we stepped in still laughing at a story Adam told us about his brother Drew getting high. I was surprised to see Alli was okay with talking about Drew even more she was completely over him. I was happy for her and a little jealous I want to be that happy.

"Clare!" Peter cheered from behind the bar. "I guess I can tell Darcy that you're still alive." He laughed grabbing a cup to start my usual tea.

"Ha ha." I replied, smiling at him."How have you been Peter?"

"I've been good. Pretty good University is going pretty well too. Darcy and I have been talking about me joining her in Kenya whenever I'm done. She loves it there you know."

"Yeah I know." I said sadly missing my sister dearly. I hadn't heard from her in a while, I stopped talking to her after I realized I was pretty much a kill joy. "But that's amazing that you two are still talking." I proclaimed smiling up at him even though it hurt to form such a face.

"Yeah you're sister is great. But so are you kiddo." He said, handing me my tea.

"That's we keep telling her." Alli said, throwing her arm around my shoulder. "We'll have our usual as well. Throw in extra fries, Clare turns into a theif when it comes to fries." I glared at her as she laughed turning me around to take a seat.

I froze when my eyes clashed with deep green eyes. Eli! My breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped beating. He was here and he was watching me. Adam nudged me to sit down beside him realizing what I was distracted by. "Don't pay any attention to him Clare. He's not worth it remember." He whispered. She's here too, I realized noticing her throwing her arms around him protectively when she noticed I was there. I almost threw up as I saw her grab his face and kiss him forcing him to look away from me.

"Ewww!" Alli made a gagging sound as if reading my thoughts. "Clare we can leave."

"No I can't let him do this to me every time I see him. I did this I can handle it." I say looking at her and placing a fake smile on my face. She eyed me for a second and then turned to Adam. They began a conversation as I sunk into my own thoughts. He was here with her, and she was all over him. This was situations I thrived on avoiding and now somehow I allowed myself to be stuck in public with it. At least I made sure I looked good and not a mess. Maybe he won't see I'm really upset. Maybe I can trick him into thinking I'm all right. Maybe he has changed, Eli has changed. I thought.

"Here you are." Peter stated sitting down their food. "And here Clare I put your fries on a separate plate so maybe Alli won't stab you with a fork." I laughed at him.

"Thank you" we all three said at the same time and then laughed about it. I grabbed a frie and popped into my mouth salivating almost immediatly. Oh Dot food! Yum. "Good?" Adam asked taking in my facial expressions.

I blushed embarrassed of what I must have looked like for him to have asked that. "It's okay Clare it's normal for someone to have an orgasm while biting into a fry" Alli added trying to hold back a laugh that Adam could not. I looked away blushing deeper now.

I instantly regret it when I see Eli leading _her_ out with _that_ smirk on his face. _My _smirk. My heart sinked. Now you're gone. I thought silently as I turned back to my friends in an attempt to forget.

AN: So yeah I like this plot a lot and I think I might stick with it. I'll keep updating both stories. Let me know which one you like most. 3 you all!


	2. Derailed

AN: Sorry I had to find a song to get me motivated... I found it... thus I do not own Derailed But Scary Kids Scaring Kids do. I also don't Own Degrassi! : (

De-railed.  
We failed to keep our love on course.  
Now we lost what was left of any chance that we had.  
What a way to go out.  
De-railed, I'm afraid I failed to keep you by my side.  
The mistakes we made will keep us drifting farther apart.  
What a way to go out...

"Wow do we really have to listen to that crap?" I asked, reaching to turn off the radio. Morty should never have to go through the torture that is soft played music.

"Oh come on Eli it's not that bad." She replied blocking my hand. She was right there was nothing wrong with the song. Nothing at all. It was rather nice but pity Morty would ya? Okay so I was using Morty to cover up my own feelings but is that so wrong? "Admit it. You _love _this song."

"Honestly Kay I don't like it. Now I'm turning it off. Morty shouldn't have to suffer through this." I said ignoring her pout. She was pretty I had to give her that but she was the oposite of anything I wanted. Her dark brown eyes and long straight black hair was what I needed. That song I deffinatly didn't need.

"Hey what is wrong with you? You've been acting weird since we left The Dot." She asked I could hear the concern in her voice and it mad me cringe. I didn't want to talk about this at all.

"Nothing...Let's head to my house my parents aren't home." I put Morty into gear and pulled away from the railroad track we always ended up at. Kay and I had been together for a few months now. I met her over the summer. She was okay, she helped me forget and that's what I needed something to help me forget. Clare. I winced at the name as it ran through my thoughts. Even her name brought pain to my heart. Pain that was easily covered by a few minutes with Kay.

She deffinatly isn't my type of girl. I mean hell the first week I was able to get into her pants. Something I hadn't had in a while and I was amazed to see the difference just a hand job made after the first day. I mean Kay was wild in that catagory, thus why I am heading us towards the house. I needed to forget again. Forget the perfect curves, the perfect curls, the perfect eyes, the perfect smile, the perfect girl. She looked amazing in her skinny jeans and tight tank top she thought was covered by the purple jacket. Purple looked great on her. Woah! What the hell I needed to stop, thoughts of her wasn't helping at all.

"Oh is that why you want to go to your house?" Kay giggled sliding a hand into my lap. I looked down surprised as she began to stroke something that wasn't her fault. Clare? I thought. She gave a gentle squeeze and my head rolled on my shoulders.

"Wait til we get to the house." I growled trying to get rid of any lingering thoughts of Clare. I pressed down harder on the gas. I ignored the hurt look on Kay's face as she was jerked backwards and moved back to her side of the car.

"Fine what do you want to listen too?" She asked taking out her CD.

"That was okay I was just teasing you." I stated grinding my teeth together as I clinched the steering wheel. I was lying but I didn't care. That song made me think of Clare, it was the reason we were now flying down the road heading towards the house. As we road in silence I imaged myself speeding away from her.

I was speeding from the pain she had caused, I was speeding away from all the memories. She left me with nothing but shattered pieces, so sharp that I couldn't even stand to be around Adam; my best friend. He too just reminded me of her and what I didn't have. As we drove I imaged running from them. From their laughter to a place only Kay could take me. To the forgetting place the only place I was free. School was hell my house was hell, My clean room was the worst hell of all. Yet I couldn't avoid any of them.

I pressed harder on the Morty's pedel who complained with a little jerking motion as I turned down my road. I had to get away from her. I knew she must really hate me by now, hell I'm sure they all do. I hated it but I had to keep my indifferent composer. Maybe if I keep pretending I'm okay then I will be. Until then I had Kay my greatest cover of all, My forgetting drug. Kay who was so opposite Clare that it didn't hurt for me to look at her. She was putting me back together. Finding a few pieces at a time to glue back in place. I only hope she didn't glue her fingers to me.

We pulled into my drive way with a jerk and we waited quietly. After a while I could tell Kay was getting restless. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, finally catching on. Jealousy laced her eyes but I knew she wouldn't say anything about it. Another reason I had her, she knew Clare... She knew how I felt she knew I was broken... Mostly she knew not to expect anything from me. I know a part of her wishes but I can't I wouldn't do that. Not to her, and not to myself.

I run my hand over my face and shake my head. "No let's get this over with." I said sounding a bit harsher then I should have.

"Jee thanks for making it sound fun..." She said with a smirk..."I'll prove you wrong." She added jumping out of the car and running up to my front door. Of course it was locked so she had to wait for me. I just sat there for a seconded watching her in amazment. Yes she was what I needed. I thought. That was sad How did I get so derailed that what I needed most in life was some sluty punk? I get out of the hearse and lead her into my house. 


	3. Unexpected Neighbor

AN: Okay so I have a busy week. Two 8-10 page papers due Thursday a midterm test Friday and 532 page reading due Wedensday. And I work Wedensday and Saturday night... Needless to say after this update I won't have anything else for you until Saturday... But then I'm on spring break and I'll hopefully write more and maybe even update 2 times a day. Review to this chapter if you have any ideas for me to nole over while I'm thinking of twist and turns and what not for this weekend. I of course don't own Degrassi and I don't own this famous song coming up.

**Clare**

If you're happy and you know it clap you hands

_clap clap_

If you're happy and you know it clap you hands

_clap clap_

If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it if you're happy and you know it clap your hands.

_clap clap_

This was a famous song every little kid learned it growing up. I use to love it myself. Hell it could have been my theme song...Wait did I just say hell? That's right I said Hell ...Well thought hell... Anyways but why is it now when ever I think of that song or try to sing it to myself I hear no _clap clap_it's only a hallow silence that seems to echo in my head... Oh I know why...Eli Goldsworthy.

I sigh as I finally collapse on my bed. I don't know why but at some point over the summer it seemed interaction with anyone wore me out to the point where I didn't find it worth the effort. But I couldn't just bail oon Alli and Adam. Poor Adam was so lost with out Eli I could tell having me around was refreshing to his slightly broding moods lately. Ugh Eli... I wanted us to break up so why was it he was able to move on I still couldn't understand that. Why is it that I was the one who left while he was the one who got to keep everything I had... My heart, happiness, my life. Did I accidentally forget to pack up my things before walking out of his door? I guess that was it. Whatever the case is I had to find a way to get all my things back. Kind of like my father's watch it wasn't something I was ready to let go and it was much to important to me for me to wait for him to return. Cause God knows once it goes to his room it won't return. Not that I went to his room of course. I still have my faith after all even though it has screwed me on countless occations.

"Clare!" mom yelled up at me in a cheerful mood. "I need to talk to you about something." she added moving away from the foot of the stairs. I sigh in exhaulstion again and use what little energy I had left to get up and make it back down the stairs. Maybe after she was done talking I could take a nap on the couch before having to travel back up those stairs.

"Yeah?" I ask, only to inform her I was in ear shot for her conversation.

"Well since it is almost the end of my week I thought it would be nice for us to invite the new neighbors over before they aren't so new anymore." She said cheerfully. I took in her appearance and realized she was a bit over dressed in a nice plan black dress that reach an inch about her knees. Don't get me wrong she looked nice but I had never seen her dressed like this since dad left.

"Wait new neighbors?" I verbally interupted my own train of thought. I raked my brain for any memory of new neighbors.

"Yes Clare you know the house right next door. Where have you been they have been making noise ever since they moved in." She replied shaking her head. "Wait that's right your music is always too loud for you to notice anything. Oh when did my little girl become a teenager?" She said as if she were the one with the angst and I was the one who's life was perfect. Ha yeah right. "Well in any case I've already invited them over so I would like for you to get ready and be back down here before 7."

"Ugh." Was all I replied as I got up and walked back to my room...So much for a nap. I thought as I began to freshen up.

_beep beep_

All: Hey thanks for coming out with us today. We should do it again soon...Like tomorrow. Love ya.

I smiled at my friends text as I looked at the time. Wow it was already 6:35, thanks for the heads up mom. I sighed and decided to go see if there was anything she needed help with. I slowly made it back down stairs without any sleepy accidents only to find someone else was helping her. "Oh Clare Bear!" mom called to me noticing I was standing confused. "Mr. and Mrs. Silver sent Aiden over to help out wasn't that nice." she informed me signaling to the guy I was standing over the dinning table with dishes in his hand.

He looked up at me with an uneasy smile and placed the plates in their spots. As he did this I took in his appearance. He had a light brown color hair that was a bit shaggy on top. He was well built and and dressed in black skinny jeans and a red dress shirt matched with a white tie. He was in all honesty beautiful. He looked up at me after placing down the last plate and my heart stopped in place...He had the greenest eyes I've ever seen since...Eli...?

AN:Okay it's getting late I should stop there...So what do you think? I would love to hear you're alls opinions and predictions on who Aiden is. Review with a guess and anyone who gets it right can have a sneak peak to a plt for a future chapter. I would also love to hear your opinions and suggestions. Sorry I won't be back for a while but so me some love it I promis to make it up to you. 3 you all! LilithSky


	4. What Just Happened?

AN: I am feeling so much better. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. But here you go. Okay seriously I am lame I was watching the webisodes... LOL poor Clare is going to be a Cheerleader...LOL got to love LoopHoles.

**Clare**

I shook my head to try to clear my thoughts. I blushed when I realized I had been standing there staring at him. Really Clare snap out of it, but man did he look like Eli. "Clare honey help me carry the food in." Mom called from the kitchen. I nodded and rushed into the kitchen before Aiden could see my embarrassment. "Well what do you think. He's your type right?" She asked handing me the mash potatoes.

"Mom!" I shreiked mortified, "That's not why you invited them over is it?"

"Of course not." She laughed hiding her face from me as she left the kitchen. Really! I yelled in my head following her out. "Hey mom Ali is wanting to come over to stay the night." I yelled rushing up the stairs to get my phone.

Clare: Ali get over here now. Bring clothes we're having a sleep over.

_beep beep_

Ali: EEPPPP!

I laughed and assumed that was Ali for be right there. I rushed back down stairs to find my mom and who I guess to be the neighbors sitting in the dinning room. "So is Alli on her way over now?" my mom asked giving me a knowing look. I nodded blushing. Man have I missed alot since when did my mom act so... well non-momish.

"So you're Clare?" Asked the women across the table from Aiden.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry." I stated looking at the couple sitting at the table. "I am Clare. I must really be out of it, I didn't even know anyone moved in next door."

"Yeah I told you about her heart break." mom said,

"Mom!" I shrieked again in total embarrassment. Mrs. silver choked on her drink at our interaction. Obviously she thought it was funny. I glared at her for a second then felt bad and softened my gaze. She was a very beautiful women yet something looked very familiar about her. Just as I was about to think deeper into it the front door flew open.

"Eppp! Clare I'm so excited we haven't had a sleep over... Oh." She said cutting her sentence short when she noticed everyone in the dinning room. "Hi." she said grinning with a little wave. I laughed at her enterance and took a drink of water.

"Alli how nice of you to join us please sit down." my mom said trying to hold back a laugh as well. My mom was full of surprises tonight. Alli nodded placing her bags by the door and took a seat beside Aiden. She looked over at him and smiled,

"Hi I'm Alli!" She exclaimed holding a hand out to him. He turned to her and took her hand. Alli paused for a second and I knew she too saw what I had, his eyes..._His eyes_. "Have we met?" She asked. Yep she'd seen it.

"Um no." Aiden replied looking at my mom curiously, maybe silently questioning our sanity. Alli looked at me raising an eyebrow questioningly. "later" I mouthed, smiling at our guest.

"Alli, has been Clare's best friend since grade 9. She practically lived here when they started high school." Mom explained to them. I blushed a little as Aiden looked at me. Alli however held her head up higher pleased with the attention. Oh Good ol' Alli. I thought laughing mentally. Aiden's eyes on me made me nervous. They held that same intensity. I almost expected him to declare I had pretty eyes. "So Aiden what grade are you in?" mom asked trying to keep conversation going as she began to pass around the food.

"I'm actually a senior this year." He stated in a deep voice looking away from me to my mom.

"Oh so you're a year ahead of us." Alli stated eyeing me again. I shrugged and looked at Aiden's dad as he handed me the rolls. I smiled and took them from him placing one on my plate before handing them to Alli. She took them too covering her face and make a face at me. I giggled a little and nibbled on my roll. This was the most alive I've felt in a long time.

"So how long have you been living here? Clare never mentioned having new neighbors." Alli asked, surpressing giggles.

"Actually we've been living here for about two weeks now. We just got Aiden enrolled into Degrassi so I guess you'll be class mates." Mrs. Silver replied, taking a bit of moms meatloaf.

"Really Clare two weeks?" Alli questioned me. I just shrugged and she shook her head. The rest of dinner went something like that. Small talk and laughter it was actually nice. I could see a sparkle in my mom's eyes that I hadn't seen in a while. It was actually a relief to not think and just smile and laugh.

After everyone was done eating and mom convinced Mrs. Silver that the kids were enough help for cleaning up. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Silver left I grabbed another plate. "No Clare Alli can help me." mom said taking the plate out of my hand.

"Aiden you can stay too. We've got this." Alli added taking the plate out of Aiden's hand. My eyes bulged when I finally realized fully what was going on. Aiden full out laughed once mom and Alli left the room.

"Well that wasn't subtle at all." He laughed sitting back down. I glared at the door leading to the kitchen as I could only imagine Alli pressing her ear up to the door.

"I am so sorry. Actually I'm mortified right now." I replied not looking up at him.

"Hey don't worry about it. You should see my family reunions." He laughed playing with a napkin on the table.

"So you go to Degrassi? I've heard alot of rumors about Degrassi. Is it really under police patrol?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah it is." I replied looking at him finally. He was looking at his hands to my relief and I smiled at him. He was very attractive I couldn't deny that.

"Because of a knife fight at a dance?" He asked looking up at me now.

"Where are you getting your information?" I asked trying to joke while avoiding his gaze.

"I have my contacts." He chuckled, searching my face. "Clare?" I looked up at him surprised by the concern in his voice. "Are you okay?"

My eye brows drew together at his question. "Yeah I'm fine. Why would you ask that." I narrowed my eyes at him

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It's just by the way they were talking you're in some kind of a depression." He said looking slightly ashamed to have said that.

I looked down at the floor. "Um... They sure didn't try to cover the fact did they?" I asked embarrassed.

"No not really." He replied, with a slight grin on his face. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope. I feel it's easier to just forget about it." I answered, for some reason I grinned back at him.

"That's helpped alot hasn't it." He replied quit snarkly. I glared at him but he only laughed. "You look cute when you pout." He said chuckling.

"Um...Thanks." I replied unsure of what to say to that. I mean was that a complment?

"Well I guess if you need to talk ever you know where I am at." He said standing up. "I will be at school tomorrow so maybe I'll run into you." He added walking to the door. "Oh wait... Number" He said holding his hand out. I looked down at him in confusion. "You're phone." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I made an O with my mouth and handed him my phone out of my pocket. He dialed a few numbers and then I heard his phone ding in his pocket. He handed my back my phone walking to the front door. "Now I have you're number. I don't sleep much so I'll talk to you later." He stated before walking out of the house without even a glance back.

I exhaled the breath I didn't even know I was holding once the door closed. The next thing I knew I was being attacked by a high pitched sweek! "OH MY GOD CLARE!" Alli yelled jumping up and down. I laughed at her and noticed my mom smiling in the door way.

"I know." I replied smiling as well. Maybe I could get over Eli after all. I thought as my phone vibrated in my hand. My smile spread more, I pointed my phone at Alli.

Aiden: Nice meeting you!

EEEEK! I yelled as me and Alli began to jump up and down.

AN: Wow! that took me all day to write. lol I kept getting distracted hope it was worth it and not bad. Let me know.


	5. Late Night

AN: Even though it took forever to write that yesterday I was really excited to write. So I am going to hopefully write two chapters today and post them. I kinda need to work on my other story too. =( so much to write such little time. But here you go hope you like.

**Clare**

I looked over at Alli sleeping on my bed. Like usual she was so spread out I couldn't even fit a foot on the bed so I was yet again sitting on the floor. Not that I minded I was actually wide awake thanks to a certain green eyed person...Wow that hurt to say. But I can't help it I guess I have a thing for green eyes, maybe that's my weakness.

Ever since Aiden left he's been texting me none stop. At first Alli thought it was cute but then she began to get bored and shortly after her amusement ended so did her energy, which now explained why she was all over my bed and I was in the floor. I smiled to myself. Why had I let myself fall into such depression over Eli? I mean he was amazing but let's face it he isn't everything that my life was about... Or at least he didn't use to be. I sighed as I realized I might be losing it again.

_Beep Beep_

Aiden: Are you still there?

I smiled shaking away my thoughts of Eli. Maybe Aiden was what I needed to get over Eli like he had used _her_ to get over me.

Clare: Yeah I'm here...Are you excited about your first day at Degrassi?

_beep beep_

Aiden: Ha and these ugly uniforms my mom just gave me. Yeah I'm thrilled.

I quietly laughed at him, I didn't want to wake Alli up but man did Aiden make me smile. I was actually starting to get excited about school again. I sighed at my phone.

_beep beep_

Aiden: Are you getting tired?

I yawned realizing I actually was getting tired.

_beep beep_

Aiden: Go to sleep. I'll give you and Alli a ride to school in the morning if you would like.

_beep beep _

Aiden: Sweet dreams Clare.

I held the phone to my chest and smiled at his last text! In Alli's terms EEEEPPPP! Wait a minute what was I thinking. I couldn't start liking him. No matter what he had to be a just freind sort of guy. I can't fall for another guy especially one as sexy as him.

"Clare...Really Are you still up?" Alli's voice groaned from the bed. I looked up to see her rolling over and looking at me through half lidded eyes. "Go to sleep!" She cried throwing a pillow at me. I smiled at her.

"Okay Okay if you'll make room for me I'll go to sleep."

"What are you talking about there is plenty of room for you." Alli replied, rolling over to turn her back from me. I rolled my eyes at her and laid down after putting my phone on it's charger. I snuggled into my bed as Alli began to slightly snore. I smiled and closed my eyes. All I saw were green eyes...Yet I didn't feel pain...His eyes.

AN: So this was the shortest chapter I've ever written and I'm sorry for it but I felt it needed to be added to explain a few things. Next chapter should be longer. Hope you all found this as charming as I did.


	6. New Friend

AN: Because I think I remember promising you two chapters today here you go! Hope you enjoy... Oh and I keep forgetting I totally don't own Degrassi But I own this particular story line. lol... Review...I'm bored. Let me know if you like the direction I'm going in here.

**Clare**

"Clare, Chick come on get up. You're going to make me late!" Alli's voice intruded my slumber.

"Ugh. No. I don't want too." I shouted back pulling a pillow over my head.

"Well you'd want to go if someone hadn't been up all night texting. Now come one Clare-Bear. We have a half hour to get to school." Alli yelled pulling the pillow off of me. At the same time the light attacked me.

"Calm down Alli, Aiden said he'd give us a lift to school." I declared rolling back over.

"Oh well in that case you really need to get up. We've got to get you ready for your new lover." Alli cooed pulling me off the bed.

"Alli really, must we always do this." I whined as she sat me at my desk.

"Spare me Clare, since you went all Zombie I've had to hang out with Adam and I don't know if you noticed but he's not all into the girly talk and makeup." Alli said rushing to my closet to grab me a uniform. "Ugh one things for sure I am really regreting that whole vegas night. This uniforms are horrible. I'll be amazed if you keep his interest."

"Gee thanks Al for the support." I laughed as she tosed my skirt and shirt on the bed. She winked at me and laughed to show she was just kidding.

"Now do you want a shower? Or do you want to pass?" She asked, I laughed at her as she rushed around trying to get things together she'd need for me.

"I'll take that shower." I said rushing away from her and too the bathroom. Once the door was shut I leaned against the door and sighed. Man was I tired. I groaned as I walked over to the shower. I adjusted the water to my liking a quickly jumped in. I closed my eyes as I was cascaded by the water. I sighed as the water gently cressed my skin and helped me wake up.

"Clare come on honey I think Alli may explode if you don't come out of there soon." mom yelled knocking lightly on the door.

"Mom we have another bathroom down stairs." I yelled over the calming water.

"That's not what I mean darling. Now hurry up. Aiden's mom called and said he is almost ready so hurry." She stated before walking down the hallway. I sighed again. For some reason the mentioning of Aiden's name gave me the butterflies. I groaned at what that could mean.

"O-h Cla-r-e!" Alli sang from the other side of the door. "Come on everything is ready my dear!" She cheered at me as I stepped out of the bathroom. I wrapped a towel around me and exited the bathroom.

"Okay I'm ready." I stated as she ushered me back to my room. She rushed me to put clothes on so she could do my makeup. After about 10 minutes she stepped away from me with a saticfied smile. "Perfect... And I think I just set a new record for the fastest makeup job ever." She laughed while racing to put her shoes on.

_Chime_

I looked over at Alli to see she was smiling at her phone and jumped up to put her jacket on over her own uniform.

"Clare Alli, Aiden's here hurry up." Mom yelled from down stairs.

"Owwwe!" Alli jumped up and down, "He's here come on let's go. I wonder if he would start taking you to school every morning." She thought out loud rushing out of my bed room. I laughed at her silliness as I put my shoes on and grabbed everything I would need for the school day.

_beep beep_

Adam: Ewww I hear Clare has a new love interest! Does that mean you'll be joining us in the living more often?

I rolled my eyes at him and rushed out the door waving goodbye to mom who was standing holding the door open. Alli never knew how to keep a secret. "Wow Clare... you look amazing." Aiden said, holding the car door open for Alli to jump into the back seat. I blushed slightly as he opened the front passenger seat for me. I looked at Alli who mouthed 'told you so' as I sat down in the front seat. I watched as Aiden rushed around the car and got in behind the wheel.

"It's going to be close but I think we'll get to school on time." Alli chimed in from the back seat not letting us forget she was back there. I laughed and looked back at her. She wiggled her eye brows at me then looked at Aiden. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"So are you tired?" Aiden asked breaking the silence a few blocks from Degrassi.

I looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah just a little."

"Sorry I kept you up." He said pulling into the parking lot by the school.

"Oh it wasn't just you. Someone doesn't know how to share a bed." I stated giving Alli a pointed look. She crossed her arms and pretended to pout causing us all to laugh.

"I am pretty bad about that." Alli confessed grabbing her bag. "And look at that we still have 5 minutes before first class." She cheered rushing out of the car. I laughed at her as she rushed over to Adam who was waiting on the steps. Adam waved at me with a wide grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"A friend of yours?" Aiden asked coming around to stand beside me. I laughed and looked up at him, yet again completely shocked to see the green depths of his eyes..

"Yeah that's Adam." I stated leading the way up to Degrassi.

"Hey Clare going to introduce me to your friend?" Adam asked as we caught up with them.

"Um yeah as if you didn't already know." I stated glaring at Alli playfully. "This is Aiden. He moved right beside me."

"Hi. I'm Adam Torres! Clare's best friend... Well Guy friend." he said giving Alli a weary look.

"Well hello Adam, I already meet Alli." Aiden said, holding his hand out to Adam. Adam took it sheepishly glancing up at Aiden who stood a good 6 inches taller then him. I watched Adam and just like me he hesitated for a second once he made eye contact with Aiden.

"Um...Aiden..."

"Okay... Come on let's get to those lockers. We made it this far we don't want to be late." Alli said grabbing hold of Adam and steering him through the doors.

"Ah metal Detectors." Aiden said following close behind me through the doors. I grinned up at him and nodded shyly. "So what class do you have first?" He asked as we were rushed into the halls of Degrassi.

"Um...I have Mr.O first." I stated, "Here let me see your schedule." I replied

"I haven't gotten it yet." he stated. "I have to go to the office and get it."

"Oh well I'll take you to the office. It's on my way to my first class." I said smiling at him.

"Don't you need to go to your locker?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Nope. I go after 2nd." I answered.

"Okay I'll text you later so we can meet up."

"You can't there are cell phone blockers. You can't use your phones on campus."

"Oh...Well I can always find you the old fashioned way." He laughed.

"Here you are." I waved to the office door. "I'll catch up to you later." I shouted as the bell signified that I should take off. I jogged down the hall away from Aiden with a smile on my face.

**Eli**

Did I really just see that? I wonder watching as Clare raced down the hall with a smile on her face. Her smile was back. My heart ached at what that could mean. I know it sounds horrible but seeing her as miserable as I really felt made me feel connected to her. Was it possible she was just faking it? No Clare was never good at lying besides she was with someone new. That guy was able to make her smile again. My fist clinched at that and I frowned.

"Eli are you okay?" Kay asked tugging on my sleeve to get my attention. I snapped out of it and looked down at her.

"I'm fine." I growled, closing my locker door.

"Oh yes, because that tone sure proves it." Kay snapped back picking up her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Is something the matter? You know if you need to talk." She said leaving her sentence hanging.

I nodded at her before throwing my arm over her shoulder. "I'm fine it's nothing I can't handle." I replied glaring at the guy who was watching Clare race down the hallway. I knew what I and to do and it was simple. I had to find out who this guy was and get rid of him.

AN: I know I'm sorry I promised it would be longer but I was getting tired and I work tomorrow so I need to get ready for bed. But as I promised here is a second chapter up. Hope you all enjoy...


	7. Unwanted Visit

AN: Just to start off with...

ilovetaylorswift13- To answer your question no. Clare doesn't like him because he reminds her of Eli. She doesn't like being reminded of him because that's what caused her to go into depression in the first place. But let's face it if you had a hottie interested who just happened to have similarities to Eli...Yeah there wouldn't be any holding back. lol.

Well here is your next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be posting it cause I'm going to be busy tonight. But If you're reading this I guess I posted it so...ENJOY!

And saddly I still haven't saved up enough in my piggy bank to own Degrassi! But I have 15 cents so far so I'm getting there.

**Clare**

I was finding it hard to focus on the teachers words as I sat in class. It was like a complete 180 from what I was yesterday. I could almost feel the students around me staring, rather it was in curiousity or feeling creeped out was beyond me. Truthfully I didn't care either way. I was on a high I hadn't felt in several months. I didn't think I'd ever get out of the depression I had been feeling after I left Eli...

Eli, speaking of Eli I hadn't seen him at all today. Wow I wasn't even sure if he was here today or not. Usually I would know everything about him from the moment I walked through the front doors of Degrassi. Okay not to sound like a stalker or anything but it was true. My life had revolved around Eli ever since he told me I had pretty eyes. This was the first day ever I wasn't even sure if he was here or not.

I smiled to myself as the teacher stopped writing and turned to the class. "Now get with your partners and start. Remember this semester is almost over and I'll be assigning you to new partners after Christmas break so this will be your last major project together. So make it good." She said taking her seat behind her desk and started looking at a stack of papers on her desk. I looked at Adam who was sitting beside me.

He just shook his head. "Day dreaming again Edwards?" He asked with a smug look on his face. I glared at him and he laughed raising his hands. "Hey I"m not judging I haven't seen you this happy in a while. I won't even ask who you were dreaming about...Aiden." He tried to cover the last word under a fake cough but I heard it and just shook my head.

"Not true." I stated simply and pulled out my notebook. "Now what are we doing?" I asked as he moved his desk closer to mine.

"Well we have to write about the biggest change we've gone through this year. We even have to make a presentation to give to the class." Adam stated

"Isn't that a bit personal?" I asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh really says the girl who goes off in the middle of class about how her boyfriend was a crazy freak?" He said. I dropped my eyes. I knew he was only teasing but that was a sore spot still and I was completely embarrassed by the way I had handled the situation with Eli. "Sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

I gave him a small smile. "It's okay, you're right. That was a person subject and I screamed it to the top of my lungs in a large group. This should be easy. But what should I do mine on? I've totally over done my parents divorce. And I don't want to write about Eli." I stated.

"Well that's what we're doing the next week is deciding and exploring our choices. We know what I'm writing about." Adam cheered looking down his body. I laughed at him. He was really excited that his mom finally took him to the hospital over the summer to remove what little brest he had. He was still working on the topic of getting the male part down there.

"Are you sure you want to write about that?" I asked, feeling odd about the topic.

"Hell yeah, that or my parents acceptance of me finally." He added.

"Actually I like that one much better. I could be serious and funny, very insightful." I said, placing my pen to the paper in front of me and wrote options of my project. Yep that was as far as I got.

I looked up at Adam to find a very conciderate look on his face. "Actually I think your right." He grinned at me. "Remind me to thank Aiden the next time I see him."

"Why?" I asked looking back down at my paper.

"Because he brought you back to us. I was so tired of having to do everything myself." He said matter-of-factly. I laughed at him. Had I really been that bad? I wondered as the bell rang.

"Okay everyone I want at least two choices for you topic by tomorrow. I'll talk to each of you about your choices." She said as everyone began to stand up and get their things together.

"Two choices really?" I asked Adam who just shrugged and laughed at me.

"It's good to have you back." He said happily leading the way to the crowded hallway. I just gave him a look that made him laugh. We walked to our lockers and stoped at them. Alli came running up to Adams side and smiled at him then looked over at me.

"Guess who I invited to eat lunch with us." She called across the hall to me.

"Um I don't know santa?" I asked sarcastically.

"One up..." She began...

"Me!" A voice finished for her from beside me. I looked over to see Aiden leaning against the locker next to me. He smirked slightly and my heart skipped a beat. Who did he look like Eli when he did that. I have to find out if they are related, but not right now. "Here's my schedule." He said handing me a slip of paper.

I took it with my hand slightly shaking. I looked over at Adam and Alli who were both grinning like idiots. Alli was even grabbing Adam's arm in excitement. I rolled my Wow you have a heavy schedule." I said.

"Well I do have to graduate." He said simply. Oh right he was a senior. I knew that. I thought mentally slapping my head. He smiled at me and stood up straight. "Well I guess I'll see you after this class." He said heading off like he was already familiar with the school. I watched him go as Alli raced over to my side taking my arm now.

"Come on lover girl we'll be late if we don't hurry." She said dragging me away from my locker. Adam closed it for me and started heading in the oposite direction shaking his head. "Clare he is so dreamy and so obviously into you." She said, keeping ahold of my arm.

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed. We got to class right before the bell rang. I took my usual seat only to find someone very unexpected sitting infront of me...Eli.

AN: Okay I'm sorry I know this was a short chapter, I guess I just want this to be a million chapters long lol. But I hope you liked it even it was short. Plus come on it's a cute little cliff hanger... I mean why would Eli be sitting in front of her if he hasn't talked to her since she broke up with him.


	8. What the Heck?

AN: I'm sooooo sorry it's been a while. Life is hectic. I had to finsih a book for class tomorrow. And then my dad got hurt and my boyfriend came over, then my sister and now she's sick...I mean really could live be more eventful... And spring break is over tomorrow : ( I'm sorry you had to suffer as much as I did because I couldn't write anything but without further ado... I give to you...

Clare and Eli...(Whom I sadly don't own...)

Additional note... I was going to post this yesterday but for some reason my Internet wouldn't work so I couldn't but here it is. Sorry if it will be a while before I post something else I am back in classes again. But hey only a month and a half to go!WOOOT!

**Eli**

I sat in class a bit anxious to be in the seat that I was in. I had tried to avoid being anywhere near Clare since we broke up. Now here I was purposely sitting at the desk in front of her normal seat. I wanted to run, I wanted to just storm out of there and leave and never see her again. Yet I knew by doing that I would tear out my own heart like she tore it out months ago. Honestly it had never been put back in since she left but I was able to close the hole it left. The patches however would be ripped clear off and I'd bleed out if I never saw her again.

True we never talk anymore but if I didn't at least see her everyday I would lose my mind with in a week. I know it sounds sick but seeing her miserable has been the only thing keeping me going. It meant I wasn't the only one who was lost after the break up. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone or even show it. Adam had always known though and that was one of the main reasons I had became distant from him too.

I missed him, he was my best friend but I couldn't stand to be around him. He reminded me so much of Clare and all the times we would hang out. I couldn't take the pain of hearing him talk about her or say something that I knew came straight from Clare. Once I stopped talking to Adam I noticed Clare had been distancing herself too. I noticed she'd eat lunch by herself, she didn't talk in class. She barely even paid attention when she was in class. I wondered how her grades were, or if she even cared anymore.

I sighed getting impatient now. I looked down at the watch she had given me. Her dad's old watch. One more minute and she'd be late. I looked to the door and still no sign of her. Maybe she wasn't coming. That angered me, go figure the first day I work up the nerve to talk to her again she'd ditch. I gave up on waiting for her and finally relaxed into my seat now waiting for class to start.

Just as I started drawling in my notebook I heard feet pounding on the ground and a body settling into the seat behind me just as the bell rang. I could smell her and my heart stopped. She still smelled the same, I wanted nothing more then to be able to turn around and smirk at her and see her blush. But I knew what would happen, I'd get nothing more then a glare from her. I turned around anyways.

My breath caught in my throat, she was flushed from rushing to class and a look of confusion painted her beautiful face. I missed her so much. "What?" She asked simply, her voice was on a whisper and she sounded out of breath. How I wanted to move forward and kiss her right there. Oh how my heart hurts right now. This was why I avoided her she made me feel like I was on fire, she always had. But now I was burnt every time I was near her. It wasn't the pleasurable warmth it use to be. It never would be again, if I didn't try. Hopefully I won't be scarred from these burns.

"How are you?" I asked, I couldn't think of anything else to say and I hated myself for lack of words. Her eyes went from confusion to anger with in two seconds. Her eyes narrowed at me and her cheeks lite up in a cute yet furious way. I licked my lips waiting for her response, I braced myself cause I knew it would be bad.

"Since when did you care?" She asked stabbing me in the chest with her words.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I countered her question as she had mine. I pinned my eye brows together trying to read her face. All I could see was anger nothing more nothing less. I must be rusty, usually I could read everything about her. There was no way that all she felt right now was anger.

"You know what that means Eli, since when do you talk to me anymore? Since when do you talk to anyone anymore? Other then _her_ of course." My heart dropped when I heard my name come from her lips. I had to shake it off though cause her other words meant more to the situation. So she was jealous about me being with Kay. That was good to know, very good to know.

"You should be the one to talk." I replied not realizing where I was going with this until the words following snapped out of my mouth with a sharp hard tone too it. "You're all of a sudden the social bug again? Making friends with the new guy." I regretted saying it immediately. I didn't want to give away my feelings but in the cold glare I was getting from Clare I realized I had given too much away.

She laughed coldly, looking up at the ceiling then straight at me. "Of course that's what this is about. God forbid I have an interest in someone else right. I should be miserable while you're having you fun with Kay. Right I shouldn't want to be happy anymore, I should just mourn the lose of you and watch from a distance as my friends happily move on with their lives. screw you Eli, screw you. You aren't the most important thing in my life and if I want to I will move on.

"I will move on. I've decided it. I can't keep killing my self because you proved I was nothing too you. Just like everyone else before you, you've proved I was worthless and unimportant. That's fine I don't care I can deal with that. But don't you dare try to come back into my life after I finally feel like I can be happy again."

"Ha like that was my intention. If you think any of that then you are stupid. Just plain stupid Clare. If that's what you want to think that's fine. Can't say I didn't try, but beware of people you don't know." I stated sharply turning around in my seat. My heart bleed at her words. She really thought she was worthless I always knew she had those feelings but to hear I had enabled those feelings even more into her mind just killed me.

I was angry with her words and ashamed of myself for having insulted her yet again. "Wow thanks on top of everything you insult me and then think you have the right to tell me what to do. I'll have you know Aiden is a nicer guy then you could ever dream of being." She snapped behind me as the teach closed the door and walked to his desk.

"Aiden?" I asked turning back around even though the hateful look she gave me killed me. "Aiden Silver?" I asked panic rising in the back of my mind. She narrowed her eyes again and nodded as the teacher began talking. "You can..."

"Eli turn around." The teacher demanded cutting my sentence off before I could finish. I obeyed but my heart and thoughts were racing. She couldn't like Aiden, not Aiden Silver. I was panicking beyond anything I had ever before even when Fitz had held that knife to me the previous year. Clare and Aiden...Aiden and Clare it can't be... I won't allow it. I defiantly had to get rid of him.

**Clare**

I was fumming by the end of class. How dare Eli try to talk to me. Just because I was attempting to be happy didn't give him the right to try to stop me. I hadn't stopped him. I couldn't focus on the teacher I just sat there staring at the back of Eli's head. How dare he, I thought again feeling the pain I was so accustomed to begin to over take my thoughts.

NO! I won't allow that to happen. I can't allow that to happen. Eli has no power over me. He's not worth it he proved it when he started dating Kay after he knew how I felt about her. There wasn't even anything between me and Aiden yet Eli looked startled when I had said his name. He could be such a guy but he had no right to act jealous now after what I've gone through.

But how did he know Aiden's last name? I hadn't thought about that at all during class. He knew who Aiden was...And fear? If that was the right word had crossed his face when he began to finish his sentence before the teacher interrupted him. How did he know Aiden and why was he afraid? Maybe he was just scared of having someone replace him. That had to be it but that didn't explain how he knew Aiden's name.

The bell ring and I jerked out of my thoughts to see Eli turned around to look at me. "What?" I snapped coldly, "No actually Eli I don't want to know. Just leave me alone. Don't pretend to care or try to be friendly. That time has passed and we missed out on it so let's just save each other the headache and stay out of each others way." I snapped standing up and rushing out of the room.

I ran, I wasn't about to let him catch up to me. I didn't care about getting in trouble for running I just had to get as far from him as I could. I turned the corner to go to class and ran into someone knocking him and myself over. "Wow, you should be on the football team." A voice joked and began to get up while also offering me a hand.

I took it and blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks." I said as he pulled me up.

"So were you that excited to meet me in class?" Aiden asked smugly, a smirk playing his lips.

"Haha. Nah, I was actually running away from something." I replied avoiding eye contact. He didn't seem to notice as he looked behind me. He smiled widely stepping beside me.

"Eli!" He called as I turned to see none other then Eli walking towards us. "Hey I was hoping I'd see you sometime today." He declared smiling at the one person I was running from. Wait Aiden knew who Eli is too... I looked between the two as they stared at each other. Aiden with happy sparks in his green eyes while Eli just glared at Aiden hatefully.

"I thought it was going to be another week before you started. Last I heard you hadn't found a place to move to yet." Eli said, his voice hard and cold.

"Mom hasn't had the time to call we've been busy settling in. We actually moved right beside Clare here. You know Clare?" Aiden said, he sounded amused. Eli finally looked down at me. His green eyes piercing mine, he looked sad as he looked back up at Aiden. He masked it almost immediately once he answered.

"I know Clare. Aiden this is the Clare I told you about last year." He said eyeing Aiden for his reaction. Aiden didn't seem surprised.

"Well you weren't kidding she is as beautiful as you said. And just as sweet, we talked all night last night, after her mom had us over for dinner." Aiden said, grinning wider as Eli's face became slightly red. I also blushed a bit embarrassed by the testosterone I felt flying between the two guys. I could have sworn I heard Eli growl at Aiden. I looked up at Eli too see him looking back down at me. We stared at each other for a while.

I've missed him, I still miss him. Even with him standing right in front of me I could feel the distance between us. "Eli!" came a voice from down the hall making him break eye contact with me. Kay was running towards him until she saw me and halted in her tracks. I watched as she took in the scene and then walked to Eli's side.

"You must be Eli's cousin who was suppose to be moving here. You two look so much alike." She said, putting her arms around Eli and kissing him. Really right in front of me, was that necessary? Eli looked at me and then at Kay.

"Yea this is Aiden." he said hugging her and putting his nose into her hair. She smiled at him ignoring me all together. There was something like saddness in her eyes yet it was only there for a few seconds.

"This is Kay right?" Aiden asked eyeing her cautiously. I looked up at him to see he wasn't very pleased.

"I'm Kay." She smiled obviously pleased that he knew her.

"Clare we should probably head to class." Aiden said grabbing a hold of my arm gently. Eli tensed up as he saw Aidens hand on me. I smirked a little at his reaction, serves him right for the way he treated me. I smiled up at Aiden and nodded letting him lead me to class.

"You're Eli's cousin?" I asked looking up at him as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah sorry about putting my arm around you but I think he deserves it. I'm assuming he is who you were running from when you ran into me?" He replied and I blushed.

"Is it pathetic of me?" I asked

He squeezed me to him and smiled. "Nope it just answers another question I wanted to know." I looked up at him quizzically, "Why your family was acting like you were depressed. Eli does that to people too often." He said his face darkening.

"Julia?" I stated more to me then him. He just grunted.

"But hey if he can move on you can at least try right...And if anything else look like you have." He whispered close to my ear. I chill went down my back as his warm breath hit my neck. "What do you say?"

**Eli**

I clinched my fists together as I pulled away from Kay. "Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine." I said as I turned my back on the veiw of Aiden with his arms around _my _Clare. How could he. I told him how I felt about her, I told him everything about her, how could he touch her knowing how I felt. Worst was the reason he was here. I had to keep them apart.

AN: Okay I feel this one didn't go the way I wanted it too. So if the next chapters has akward communication between everyone forgive me. Hope you enjoyed this. Love you all because you're awesome.


	9. The Answer?

AN: Okay so I peiced this together on my phone inbetween classes and waiting for transportation and I thought I would post it so you're not waiting too long. Hopefully I will be able to continue with this technique and write more. Hope you all enjoy.

Unfortunatly I haven't bought Degrassi yet but man do I wish I could have Eli!NumNum

"I'm being serious!" I shrieked, panic laced my voice but I couldn't help it. I was so confused. Me and Alli were in the bathroom during lunch. I had to call an emergency meeting.

"Okay okay. So let me get this straight. Aiden is Eli's cousin and Eli is acting jealous? And Aiden is acting interested?" Alli asked trying to get the facts straight.

"Pretty much." I replied she eyed me like I was crazy.

"Then what is the problem? Really Clare two guys want you. Why is that a problem?" Alli asked as if I really was crazy.

"Eli has a girlfriend remember. He is over me and Aiden is just being friendly?" I argued sadly.

"Oh really just being friendly?" She responded raising her eye brow at me.

"Still Eli has a girl friend. " I whispered looking down at my feet.

"Oh no Clare is Eli what this is about?"

"Well I mean why after all this time he choices now to try to talk to me. You should have seen them together. I just wanted to die."

"Clare don't think that way he's not worth it. And I have seen them together. He is nothing with her like the way he was with you." her face lite up and she jumpped up. "Thats it Clare it's perfect."

"What is perfect the fact my life is miserable. And I can't do anything but cry about it?" I snapped glarring at her.

"No Clare Aiden. Eli hasn't said I word to you until he saw you with Aiden. He's jealous. Aiden could help you out. Wether it's to get Eli back or to get over him. Either way Aiden is into you and you can't ignore that."

"What? I can not use him like that. He is way to sweet. It's wrong to use anyone that way."

"Really Clare. And you don't like him even a little bit?" alli asked raising another eye brow.

"I barely even know him alli. I mean he's sweet and very good looking but how should I know if I like him."

"Spend more time with him. Get to know him and if you feel nothing then at least you acomplished something."

"oh really and what's that." I asked cynically.

"Youre going to make Eli jealous either way!" she cheered.

"What is taking so long?" a voice asked coming from the door

"Adam!"Alli screamed covering her body as if she didn't have any clothes on. I rolled my eyes and looked at Adam.

"What I'm still techincally a girl." he replied. I arched my eyebrow at him. "Okay I lost a bet against Aiden. He's hysterical. Anyways he was worried you were in trouble. I tried to explain girls take forever. Of course he who must not be named told him about me."

"Yeah and me and Kay and everything else." I replied feeling suddenly exhaulsted.

"Come on Clare cheer up. Aiden is amazing. I mean look he got Adam into the girls room. Something I've been trying to do ever since you stopped really being socal. Do you have any clue how horrible it is to go into the bathroom by yourself?" Alli added.

"Yea I have a bit of an idea."Adam replied looking around a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay okay let's get out of here." I stated coming to his rescue. He gave me a grateful smile.

"Freak!" some girl said as she bumped into Adam as she entered the bathroom.

"You're just jealous because you're boyfriend can't go to bathroom without getting introuble." Alli snapped. I laughed as we began to go down the hall.

Wait did she just say boyfriend? "Boyfriend?" I asked. Adams face looked amazed and Alli's eye bugged out.

"We were keeping it on the down low for a while. I mean nothing serious. Were just talking. We've been helping each other out lately." Alli said looking apologetic at me. Adam also looked scared that I was going to snap I mean they did after all keep it from me. Instead I surprised them I jumped up with a huge grin.

"I can't believe it! That is amazing. My two best friend together. Wait now I'm going to be the third wheel."

"Oh pishposh." Adam mocked me and I rolled my eyes. I had missed alot. I suddenly felt horrible for having left them to fend for themselves but it seemed to have worked out well.

"I was starting to think you had been lost too." Aiden said as we approached the bench he was sitting on. He smiled up at us as we approached him.

"Haha man very funny. But next time you're lossing the bet." Adam said, hitting him in the shoulder. He looked really pleased. Hell the all did. It was almost like everything was back to normal. That was until I looked up and meet Green eyes that didn't belong to Aiden.

Eli walked past with Kay under his arm and his eyes stayed glued to mine. My heart ached for it to be him sitting there laughing with us and not Aiden. Eli glarred as he passed us, he looked angry at as he looked to Aiden. "Clare what do you think?" Alli asked breaking through my thoughts and making me break contact with Eli.

"What?" I asked.

"Aiden thought we could all go to The Dot." Adam explained also eyeing Eli.

"Yeah..." I looked back at Eli as he began whispering something in Kay's ear. "That should be fun."

AN: I wanted to Add Eli's veiw point on this chapter so next chapter might be about what Eli is seeing during these events. Hopefully I'll have time to write it. Wish me luck on my test Wedensday... Oh and I had a C+ on my religious studies midterm so woot. Not the greatest but still better then I thought.


	10. Contest!

AN:

Hey I know I haven't posted in a while, and for those of you that read Water Under the Bridge I haven't forgotten about that one either I've just been busy.

I also know you're not "suppose" to post chapters of just ANs so once this chapter has served it's purpose I will get rid of it.

So the purpose of this chapter is I would like some help. I am playing with the idea of Aiden throwing a party but the catch is everyone who attended has to sing at least one song...You know cheep way of getting entertainment for the party. I have everyone's but I'm having issues picking between two for Clare and several for Eli. I would like help choicing

However, let's make this interesting. shall we? I have alot of faithful reader whom all of you I adore. I would like for you all to attempt this. But since there are so many I can't just pick one opinion over the other so I'm making it a contest. I will give you a quote and you must tell me what the quote is from and why it was said. The person with the closest will recieve a pm from me with a list of songs to choice from. Good luck and I am excited to hear from you all.

You can pm me your answer or you can comment it.

Quote: You can't take no live rooster on the subway."

What was this from and why did they need a live rooster?


	11. The Truth

AN: Sorry it's been so long writing. But here is another chapter. I had to literally read everything I wrote to remember it. And to be honest I was bored. Maybe it was because I had wrote it but in anycase I'm sorry if there are any mistakes becasue I skimed most things cause they were boring to me.

And sorry I don't own Degrassi or else I'd share with all of you marvalous readers.

Wow literally it took me two hours to get this to upload that sucked! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Clare

I smiled as Peter sat down our drinks and gave me a little wink while nodding his head to Aiden. I wanted to giggle. Everyone was being so funny about the situation. Really it's not like it was the first guy I was at The Dot with.

"So truth or dare, Clare." Alli cheered poping a frie into her mouth.

"Are you serious? You want to play this?" I asked, looking embarrassed at Alli's behavior. I looked over at Aiden only to see a curious look on his face. "Fine truth." I stated taking a deep drink. I had never been brave enough to pick dare with Alli she was just too crazy.

"HUM... Okay Clare what did you like most about last night?" She asked giggling. Adam choked on his burger as he looked between us. "Not like that Adam." She added as Aiden laughed at the scarlet boy across from him.

"My late night chat." I stated simply sneaking a peak at Aiden out of the corner of my eye. "Now really I don't want to play this game."

"We can always pick it up at my party." Aiden said, giving me a wink and causing me to blush.

"You're having a party?" Adam asked, looking over at Alli.

"Yeah I figured it would be a good way to meet people. Only thing is my family has a tradition of having parties that the guest have to sing. You know cheap entertainment and all. I was thinking the end of my first offical school week. So I hope you can sing because no one is excempted." He cheered smiling wide like it was the best thing in the world.

"Um sounds fun." Adam replied looking a bit nervous.

"Don't worry you can sing along to the song if you want too. I just think it's more fun karoke style." Aiden added, giving Adam a break.

Alli smiled at me, her eyes twinkling with something that looked like a plan. I shuddered mentally because I knew all her plans were reckless, and in my state I wasn't ready for recklessness. "Well that means we have a week to get ready and pick a song then. Clare this calls for a sleep over, consisting of shopping and music. Junk food of course will be provided." Alli called popping a fry into her mouth.

Eli

"What do you mean he's having a party?" I growled at Cece who was looking down at me apologetically. "Have they forgotten why they are here in the first place. The last thing they need to do is place him with a girl." I snapped. All I could think about was Clare and the image her smiling up at him and the gleam in his eyes when he watched her. I shuddered at the thought of him being alone with her ever.

"They are here for a new start. They are trying to put all that behind him. Give him a chance you'll see he'll be better." She said, giving me a look of sympathy.

"Yeah and he just has to try his new path on Clare?" I snapped.

"What?" She asked stitching her brows together.

"You know they moved beside the Edwards house. They met and are now seemingly insepreable. Mom he's after Clare. _My Clare_. What if he..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Baby boy, you and Clare are over, you have that nice girl Kay. Try not to worry about it. She's not yours anymore. She hurt you stop trying to hold on. If you're that scared I'll talk to his mother. Don't worry about it." Cece stated standing up. Why did she always have to be so straight forward? Clare wasn't mine anymore that was true, but I wasn't about to stand by and watch that prick hurt her. I watch mom move to the phone but I didn't stay around to listen to the onesided conversation. Instead I grabbed the keys to Morty and took off.

I wasn't sure where I was going but I had to move. I had to get away and just keep going. Yet as much as I knew I had to keep moving I still ended up at Clare's house. I sat infront of it for a long time not knowing what I was doing. I looked up as I heard a tap on the door. There stood Clare's mom smiling down at me in confusion.

"Eli what are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes searching the car as if looking for any signs of danger.

"Oh I'm here to see my aunt. You know the Silver's are family. Aiden is my cousin." I stated simply as if that answered it all. If only she knew how much I hated Aiden at this point she'd be more confused. Instead she just simply smiled and nodded at me.

"Oh yes Aiden. He's a nice boy. Clare seems to think so too." Helen said then instantly shut her mouth as if realizing who she was talking too.

"Yea well I best be going it doesn't look like they are home." I stated turning back on the car.

"He went to The Dot." She stated turning a way.

"What?" I asked.

"Your cousin, Aiden. He and Clare were meeting friends at The Dot." She said slipping into the house.

I pressed down the gas pedal and zoomed off towards Kay's. I wasn't about to go there alone. Maybe she could help me. I knew if I told her everything she'd be upset but I was willing to risk it because I needed help. If only I could talk to Adam. Wait Adam that's it. Once I stopped at the red light I pulled out my phone and texted him.

Adam

We were laughing at something Aiden said. I had to admit Aiden was a pretty cool guy. To bad he wasn't into comic books then he'd be perfect. But sadly I was still stuck to dorking out about my books by myself. Alli leaned her head on my shoulder trying to stop laughing. Her face was glowing with glee.

I knew she was happy now that Clare was out of her shell again. To be honest I was pretty happy myself. I missed her. The moment she left Eli was the moment I lost my two best friends. I don't know what I would have done if Alli hadn't rescued me. I smiled at her. I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Alli leaned back and looked at me with an amused look. She most have felt it too.

I looked over at Clare and Aiden and shook my head. Neither of them noticed anything if anything they seemed to be in their own little world. I smiled and pulled out my phone. My smile dropped however once I looked at it. One text from Eli. I frowned at my phone. Why was he texting me? Alli noticed the change and grabbed my phone. She too frowned. "What does he want?" She asked looking up at me.

I shrugged and clicked on the text. "Adam can we meet up? I need to talk to you. I need help with something. -Eli"

I looked over at Alli who was also frowning, only her whole face was frowning now. "Why the hell is he talking to you now?" She asked. I could see concern and anger in her face. She glanced over at Clare who still hadn't noticed anything happened. I shrugged and looked at her meeting her eyes. "Do what you want too. I'm not going to be mad. He was your friend, but rememeber I am on Clare's side in everything. I love you but that's how it's going to be." she said quietly.

"Hey what's going on?" Aiden asked, obviously he noticed the difference causing Clare to also look over at us.

"Nothing I just have too go. Um I have to meet up with someone." I said, standing up real quick.

"Oh okay." Clare said looking a bit dissappointed. She smiled weakly when she noticed Alli smiling up at me. Yeah they were close. One look and Clare knew something was up. I sighed and hugged Alli real quick and left.

I'm not sure what I was doing but I had to find out why now of all times, once things started being okay he had to talk to me. I walked out of The Dot to see him sitting there waiting in Morty. I nodded at him as he nodded to the passenger seat. I climbed in and we drove off. Wow I missed this car. I missed this man.

"Hey." He said, quietly. He didn't look over at me. Actually he looked sad, worried, maybe even scared.

"Hey." I said back, looking out the window. I wasn't about ready to push him to talk when he wasn't ready.

He ended up at the old abandoned church he and Clare had found. I sighed quietly and got out of the car. He sat there for a little bit then also got out. "Adam I need your help." He said.

"Yeah that's what your text said. What happened? Why now?" I asked, feeling hurt. "Why all the quietness, the distance? Why did you do this?"

"It's complicated." He said. "Everytime I see you I see her. I remember her. We were the three amigos or something. Damnit Adam it hurt to see you and know she wasn't about to show up. I couldn't handle it. I know it wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry but right now isn't about us. I need you to help me keep Aiden way from Clare." He stated.

I stared at him. What the hell was he talking about. Clare was finally happy we were all finally happy and now he wanted to ruin that. For what jealousy? "You really are fucked up." I yelled and turned away from him.

"He hurts people Adam!" He yelled at me and I stopped. "That is why he had to move here. He put his girlfriend in the hospital." he whispered.

I turned on him ready to yell out all my anger until I saw his face. Right then I knew he was telling the truth.

* * *

AN: Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. My computer is messed up bad.


	12. Dangers of Love

AN: Sorry it took so long! But here is the next chapter!

**Adam**

I was shocked at the look on Eli's face. He looked ready to kill but at the same time like he was scared to death. "Adam he has a way of getting on to people's good side then snapping once something happens he doesn't like. He's a part of my family, he has the same charasmtic vibe as me but I swear he's worse then I could ever be. If you don't be careful he might not target just Clare. He's after Clare because of me but you're getting close to him too you and Alli both. He could just as easily hurt the two of you too." He was shaking as he finished his sentence.

"And that damn party. Why the hell would they put him in a situation like that, where he could easily lose his temper." He growled.

"He could hurt Alli?" I asked, suddenly also very scared. I left him with the two girls.

"He could hurt anyone. I'm not telling you this to scare you just to warn you. Before things get too far. You have to help me keep him away from Clare. I'll kill him if he hurts her."

"Wait why are you just now saying all this. Why start carying now because she's indanger?"

"She's the most important person to me. Adam you've always known how I've felt, nothings changed."

"But Kay..."

"She's a distraction, nothing more." He stated drily looking unconfortable mentioning his current girlfriend.

"Well what am I suppose to do?"

"We need to come up with a plan."

**Clare**

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" I asked, looking over at Alli.

"What?" She asked giving me a confused look.

"Adam just got into Morty with Eli." I said looking over at Adian who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Aren't they friends?" He asked

"They were but Eli has been distant from him lately. I didn't think he hung out with anyone but..." I trailed off not wanting to think about him with _her._ Aiden gave me a small smile then put an arm around me.

"Well maybe they are trying to reconnect. You know like how you are trying too." He stated reasurringly. I smiled at him, yeah he was right that had to be it. I should be happy for Adam to have all his friends back. I nodded my head deciding if Adam was going to be friends with Eli again I would support him no matter how badly it hurt. Aiden leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the side of my head and I was shocked.

I looked up to see he was smiling down at me. "Are you done with your food?" He asked, looking at my abandoned plate. I nodded not being able to trust my voice, I was still dazed at the fact he kissed me. Alli raised an eyebrow at me and giggled. I blushed as I realized what she was giggling at.

"I am going to head out. I am starting to feel like the third wheel." She cheered giving me a wink before standing up. I gapped up at her as she skipped away from us. Aiden chuckled beside me and I blushed even deeper.

"You're friends are just a subtle as your mom." He whispered in my ear giving me a chill. I just bit my lip and blushed up at him. "Come on we should get you home." He stood up and pulled me with him walking over to the counter to pay for our meals. Peter also winked at me before we left.

"Wow you'd think I have never been with a guy before by the way they are acting." I declared covering my face in embarrassment.

"Does that mean we're together? As in offical?" He asked glancing down at me. My mouth fail open and I was at lose for words.

What was I suppose to say I barely knew the guy. But he was sweet and funny and very attractive. He knew more about me then I knew about him and that slightly scared me. "You don't have to answer immediatly but I would like an answer." He stated throwing his arm around my shoulder. I sighed in content as we walked towards his car.

**Aiden**

I smirked as I walked across the yard from Clare's house. I laughed at the fact her mom opened the door and gave us a knowing look before mentioning to Clare that she need to help her with something in the house. Parents same world wide. I thought with another laugh.

I entered the front door to our new house and was about to run up the stairs when I was called to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and entered into the kitchen to find my mother and Aunt Cece sitting at the table. Cece wore a weak smile and my mother was ringing her hands in concern. "Hey sweety would you mind sitting down." mom asked nervously.

I squinted my eyes at them, but took a seat. "Hi Aiden how have you been?" Cece asked, she was looking between me and my mom, her sister as if she would rather be somewhere else. I raised an eye brow at them wondering what this was about.

"Um actually sweety we wanted to ask you about something. See Cece came over with concerns about the next door neighbor. Seems she is the same girl Eli was crazy about last year. I was wanting to know if you... I want to know about your relationship with her." She asked, growing more nervous.

"What?" I snapped standing up. I was outraged were they really asking me if I had the intention of hurting Clare? "I can't believe this. My own mother. We came here for a new start. I'm doing better, I'm taking my meds, I'm talking to the thearapist. She said I'm doing much better. I can't believe you'd think that of me. Clare is sweet, she's been nice to me. I'm not going to hurt her. Did Eli put you too this?" I growled.

My mother flinched from my outburst but Cece just stared at me sadly. "Aiden dear. Eli is only concerned. We're not saying you haven't improved. But Clare isn't just important to my baby boy she's important to us. She helped Eli so much and we don't want anything to happen to her. I'm not saying you will hurt her, we just have to be careful. You have to be careful." she stated, looking over at my mom who looked like she might pass out soon.

"You're kidding me right." I couldn't I really couldn't believe this that bastard went crying to his mother trying to get me away from Clare. I shook my head in disbelief that sneak thinks he can get away with this but he's wrong. But first to get rid of the parents. I smiled at my aunt and mother. "Clare is sweet I agree with you. Infact I see why she ment so much to Eli, but I have no intention of hurting her. She's like the sun and I think she might even be my new best friend. Please reasure Eli I mean no harm to her." With that I gave another smile and rushed up to my room. I gently closed the door and then turned enraged towards my room. I almost couldn't catch my breath with the anger that was corsing through my veins.

Okay, Okay. I need to relax I can't let him get to me. I need to think this through. Isn't that what Dr. Jean always says. Breath in Breath out. I did just that sitting on my bed and breathing in and out. I will figure this out. If Eli was going to try and keep me from Clare he was going to fail. He thought he was going to win again well he was wrong.

**Alli**

I sat patiently waiting for Adam to arrive at the park. He could have just came over now that my mother and father approved of him but he insisted it was important and couldn't be discussed at home with Sav and my parents around to over hear. I'm convinced it had to do with Eli and why he had called but that didn't matter. What mattered was seeing Adam again. It had only been a hour but I already missed him.

"Hey!" He called from across the grass. I smiled as I watched him run up to me. I jumped of the picnic table and jumped into his arms. He laughed as he spun me around before putting me back on my feet.

"I missed you." I whispered before placing my lips on his soft ones. HE smirked into my kiss and then pulled away.

"What did you miss, My charming good looks, awesome personality, or witty jokes?" He asked playfully. I giggled at him. He was deffinatly better then Drew. I thought hugging him.

"So what is this secret meeting about?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at him teasingly.

He pulled away sporting a serious look. I raised a perfect eyebrow at him and he pulled me over to the bench before sitting down. "Um it's about Aiden." I sat silently waiting for him to explain. He sighed and looked up at me. "He has issues. That's why he's here. He... He put his last girlfriend in the hospital." He said and my jaw dropped open. Then it hit me that is what Eli had to say to Adam. I pulled back glaring, how dare he use Adam like that. Lie like that to the sweetest man I know.

"That's what Eli wanted?" I asked harshly. Adam looked down at his hands not saying anything. "And of course you believe him. Why wouldn't you Adam you're too nice. You can't let him get too you. Don't you see he's jealous. He sees Clare has a chance to be happy without him and he just has to ruin it. Adam face it he's not your friend anymore, he's messed." I snapped unable to contain my anger.

He shook his head and I was at a loss of words. He was disagreeing. "No, Alli I've seen Eli messed before. I know what he looks like when he has a plan and is determined to exicute it. No this was different Alli he was scared. I've never seen him look like that before. Not even when he was scared to tell Clare about Julia. Alli I believe him. Not because he deserves it but because he was telling the truth."

I stared at Adam like he was crazy. Of course Eli would look scared, he was a good actor. I shook my head. "Adam you can't really believe that. Eli does that. He's good at it by now. You've seen Aiden yourself he's a really great guy. Maybe that is why Aiden came here but let's face it he's nice and Clare really likes him. Clare deserves to be happy. Maybe Aiden got help, he might be doing better. We can't ruin Clare's happiness just because Eli says she's indanger."

"But what if Aiden hurts her? Eli said his girlfriend wasn't the only one he's hurt. Even his parents are afraid of him." Adam asked suddenly looking startled himself.

I had to admit the idea made even me shiver. But I couldn't think about that. Clare has repeatedly had people tell her, her boyfriends were bad news. We couldn't tell her that again before she even gets to claim him as a boyfriend. "Here's what we'll do. We'll just keep and eye on them. We won't allow them to have time alone until we are sure Eli is wrong."

"And if he isn't?" Adam asked looking lost.

"We can't think that. But if by chance the guy is wrong we will deal with it. She'll have us to take care of her. And we will make that lying bastard pay. So are you and Eli friends again?" I asked trying to change the question.

He smiled at me taking my hand. "Only if it's okay with you. I've missed him but let's face it he isn't worth losing you."

I gave him a smug smile and flipped my hair. "Oh we both know that is true." We laughed finally lifting the mood. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head. Well for now everything was okay, but he was right we did have to watch out for Clare more then ever. I don't think I could survive another episode of Clare's depression.

AN: Well there you go sorry it was so long to post on this one. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
